supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
Prescott Family Transcript
Opening Tonight on Supernally Jo meets her biggest family ever! The Prescotts have 7 kids. Submission Reel Jo Frost: Well I'm in the high desert of Hesperia, California. Let's take a look to see which family i'm gonna help now. Kadi: Hi! We're the Prescotts! I'm Kadi. Daniel: I'm Daniel and we have seven kids. Kadi: Marli is eight. Daniel: Daniel is seven. Kadi: Trenton is six. Daniel: Phillip is five. Kadi: Aiden is three. Daniel: Ella is two. Kadi: Reed is one. Jo: It's a lovely big family, look! Kadi: Basically we knew each other in high school he was the cute, older, unattainable athlete and i was the younger cheerleader and i was very vain very into myself and didn't really want kids at that time i didn't really ever think i would ever have kids. Jo: Wow! This mom went from a cheerleader of no kids to a mother of seven. Hmm, something happened there. Daniel: There, i'm an asphalt paving estimator. I work five days a week and i leave Kadi home with all the children to fend for yourself. Kadi: Right, i stay home with all the kids. Daniel: Don't say that. Daniel: Daniel is our hardcase. Daniel: He's very aggresive. Kadi: I'm not, i'm not. Daniel: Grrrrrrr! Kadi: Daniel was dianosed with ADHD. Kadi: Daniel, honey i need you to come and take your pill. Jo: These parents need to learn more about this son's condition. Daniel: Marli is our big girl she's our helper. Kadi: I have depended on her so much just being my everything. Kadi: Marli can you go check and see if Reed is still in his bed? Kadi: Marli do me a favor. Kadi: Marli can you get Ella's shoes for me? Kadi: And Marli after that could you grab Reed and you ran out to the van? Kadi: Could you run and put that in there? Daniel: Buddy can you help him like i asked you? Kadi: Marli, Marli, Marli, Marli please! Jo: Look at this little girl! Like a mini mum she's eight years old! Kadi: Handling the seven kids alone during the day at home can be a great source of stress. Kadi: Trenton, if you don't get off that counter right now, you're getting a butt weapon! Kadi: When all of the kids decide to have a little moment all at once it is extremely overwhelming. Kadi: I just get so frustrated and angry. Kadi: Get out! Kadi: Get out of here! Kadi: Get out you are not putting a timer on! Kadi: Stop touching people! Kadi: Look at me right now! Kadi: No! Kadi: Get up now! Kadi: Piss me off, do it now! Jo: She's not enjoying motherhood right now, know way. Kadi: I'm having a moment i just need you to go away for a minute okay? Just leave me alone up here. Daniel: Please come, please help us! Be very Supernanny! Jo: Hang on mom and dad! I'm on my way! I'll see you soon okay? Oberservation begins Teaching Begins Oberservation contiunes Dvd Meeting Family Update Category:Transcripts